Into the Icy Abyss
by daedricgurl
Summary: It could be seen in the glimmer of his eyes, the tenseness in his shoulders and back that something was upsetting him. The water made him hurt, made him scared. But here he stood, as though perhaps something would come for him. Waiting... Forever Waiting. Hong Kong/ ? - Rated T for inference and subtle implications.


When his heart had calmed, and the pain finally left his body in tendrils it signaled his imminent black out. From the pain, the fear, the immense stressors that had been put upon his mind and body. The cold barely touched him, and those deceptively secure arms didn't release him. Feng did not wake up. He did not dream, rather, felt and saw himself floating in a sea of black-and all he could see were flashes of green, slitted eyes, pale skin, and wisps of blond in the abyss that surrounded him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No one would ever know how long he'd been lying upon the brown rock, almost grey from the icy water that always washed it, licking at pale feet that stuck out from a fur coat. Damp and crystallized from salt and almost frozen water clinging to it. Feng had finally been graced with land though not conscious to see it and feel it and embrace it. The promise had been kept, but the trembling form wouldn't know it yet. That coat which had clung to his body and around his arms through his ordeal was wrapped tight around his curled body-it was the only thing helping him cling to life right now. Blood was a small drip onto the rocks from his torn shoulder, skin pulled back and muscle rendered bare and torn and useless. The cold and slush packed against it was what kept it from festering. Lips blue, cheeks red and the rest of his honey toned skin turned white-that was how he was found. Somehow. Somehow he was lifted. Saved.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When next his eyes could finally open, he saw light. No darkness, no water, no green eyes which countlessly haunted him in his comatose state. There were needles in his arms, and with sturdy pillows pressed against him he was laid on his side. Eyes half lidded to stare out of the window, he saw something like drizzle from grey clouds, a beige sanded beach in the distance. Like a second layer of skin he felt bandages around his shoulder which wasn't the one being lain upon-he felt the dull throb of the weak, almost completely useless arm clear to his finger tips which twitch on soft fabric. The smell of detergent went unnoticed as his eyes followed the distant waves breaking on the shore. He swallowed thirstily, shifting as though wanting to move to his back-but body going rigid, resisting him-he lets out a whimper unbidden. Bites his lips and squeezes his eyes shut. The events rushing back, aching backside seemed to burn.

A doctor came in, pulling a chair up and around to the side he was facing and sitting with Feng. Feng stares, eyes glazed with pain which dwindles as minutes pass with the two staring at each other. Feng hears the various machines in the background... So many of them..

"Can you speak?"

The English is so accented and thick with something very northern. If the light eyes and hair tell him much-he's much further north than he would have hoped.

"Yes." It's a breathy whisper. His lungs burn and talking is a chore. From the… the near drowning. The crying out. The clenching up of pain... He.. He...A tremble escapes him.

"You are very torn up. Will you tell me what happened?" And even though the man seemed kind, Feng-this young man just a new adult on his first voyage-hoping to live his dream; filled with something like fear, shook his head. What happened... It was not meant to be spoken to anyone. The doctor looks saddened, having cared for the boy since he'd been found and takien into this small hospital.

The chart listed a torn shoulder, Extensive tears in his anus which left severe internal bleeding that luckily had somehow been repressed. Lung damage which would heal over time as long as Feng didn't smoke or run vigorously. These things worried him, these things seemed odd. The teeth marks weren't big or serrated enough to be shark or predatory whale marks. The tearing in his anus would have been far worse if it actually had been a whale... An orca... This boy would not be alive if it were. The doctor remained sad as that face filled with fear fell soon into a stoic serenity over the span of days and weeks. Feng did not go out of his way to talk to anyone unless spoken to, and his words in reply were choice and few. He was not cold however in his silence, or mean by any case. He did not move fast, did not like jerky movements and mostly didn't like the quiet. But yet... since he could finally walk again-he'd gone every day to the shore. Stood barefoot in the licking waves that rolled lazily in and stared out at the sea. The water was bright, by no means dirty. Frigid even-and even as his toes stung and turned white and then to blue he wouldn't move until someone fetched him or made him put on boots and a thicker coat. It could be seen in the glimmer of his eyes, the tenseness in his shoulders and back that something was upsetting him. The water made him hurt, made him scared. But here he stood, as though perhaps something would come for him. And people wondered why he'd do this to himself. And eventually they stopped watching him because they knew he wouldn't kill himself, he just stood and watched the sun go down and the moon come up. Feng realized slowly to himself that he'd stand here forever and an eternity to wait. All he saw in his minds eyes were green orbs that stared at him, bright teeth in a mouth that opened wide for him, blond hair which pressed silky and soft to his face and neck. His head bows, he wraps his arms gingerly around his thin body. Salt droplets fall onto the shore.

* * *

The follow up to a RP I did with an ex-friend. After re-reading I felt it was too pretty to leave as a note on FB.

Connect the dots. The content isn't too overwhelming, and the concept not too disgusting for you all. I hope.

Hope you enjoyed.

Thank you,

Daedricgurl


End file.
